In order to overcome the drawbacks of the above described bread machine, as well as the convection oven, the two processes have been combined in the present invention in which a portable unit of a generally rectangular configuration is seen in which the oven appears on the left hand side of the unit while the two motors and heater of the device are laterally disposed on the right hand side of the unit with a vertical wall therebetween. The wall is provided with a substantial opening provided with a grill so that heated hot air can be propelled by a fan into the interior of the dough making and cooking chamber. A receptacle is provided centrally in the cooking chamber wherein an upright rotatable shaft projects through a central opening in the bottom of the receptacle, and affixed to the top of the shaft is a rotatable dough blade. The shaft is motor-driven so that the dough blade is rotated in order to thoroughly mix the dough. Furthermore, hot air is propelled through the grill in the side wall of the chamber. The fan motor, as well as the heater element operating in conjunction therewith, together with the motor for rotating the dough blade shaft, are mounted in a laterally disposed housing. The fan blade is provided with a cowling that is angled in such a manner that the trajectory of the heated air bounces off the sides of the cooking chamber increasing friction, and consequently augmenting the heat generated within the chamber. Thus, since the temperature in the cooking chamber has increased, the food therein will be cooked more rapidly.
The above and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following description of my invention and the drawings.